


Netflix and Chill

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Netflix and Chill, Touching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and Mickey doing what couples do: Binging on TV and each other.





	

“That is such bullshit,” Ian groaned.

“Why? They were stupid. Thanks to Darwin, stupid doesn’t survive,” Mickey countered.

They were laying in Mickey’s bed under the covers with the laptop sitting precariously across both their legs. Mickey had his head on Ian’s chest, and Ian had an arm around him. They’d been watching past seasons of The Amazing Race all day on Netflix.

“You do know Darwin didn’t invent natural selection, right?” Ian asked, amused.

“Whatever. Pass the chips,” Mickey reached out with his fingers already covered in a layer of barbecue dust. He opened the can of Pringles and took out the last of the stack. “You can have the rest,” he grinned, passing the can back to Ian.

Ian turned the can over and all the broken bits fell out pathetically into his hand. “Thanks,” he tipped them back into his mouth.

“Those two dudes should’ve at least got third, though,” Mickey said.

Ian shrugged. “They chose the slowest bus.”

Mickey scoffed, “How were they supposed to know that? That’s not their fault.”

“Oh, but the sisters are stupid for not finding the cabs in time? Yeah, that makes sense,” Ian shook his head.

“It does! Who doesn’t know how to read a map? It wasn’t even in a different language, for fuck’s sake.”

“It’s a lot of pressure being in that situation. They were already stressed from having to do that extra challenge,” Ian absently played with Mickey’s stained fingers, poking at the letters. He was still getting used to the tattoo, but it got easier every time he watched Mickey’s hands on him. It was especially hard when his ‘fuck’ hand was stroking him so good. He was getting hard, but Mickey spoke again.

“Because they did something stupid before. I’m glad they’re finally out.”

Ian hummed, not really paying attention to the show any more. Mickey looked up at him.

“What, you’re pouting?” he asked, sitting up a little so his chin was near Ian’s shoulder.

Ian shook his head, watching his eyes and mouth. They were stained with flavor too. He leaned in and closed the distance between them, kissing Mickey.

He pulled away a little, smiling slightly at the way Mickey responded to him. He loved how Mickey wasn’t so afraid to let go any more. Some days were better than others, but he couldn’t get enough of the confidence Mickey had. It drove him crazy when Mickey would sometimes initiate or take over, surprising him in the best possible ways.

“You taste like barbecue,” he licked at Mickey’s lips.

Mickey panted a little. “No shit.” He pressed their mouths together again, slipping his tongue into Ian’s mouth. He knew how much he liked when he took control. It got easier the more he felt comfortable with himself. Getting the tattoos had been a symbol of that, although his sister made fun of him for the word choice. But he thought it still applied. He would fuck anyone up who tried to take it all away from him. There was no way he was going to let himself go backwards after everything.

Ian’s hand slid up Mickey’s body, outside of his shirt, until his fingers brushed over one of his nipples poking through. Mickey hissed a little, sort of whimpering when Ian played with it gently before continuing to his neck. He pulled him closer and Mickey sighed.

They finally separated when the next episode started playing automatically.

“Didn’t realize reality television got you so hard,” Mickey teased, although he could feel a little wetness between his legs. He imagined what Ian’s mouth would feel like on his nipple, and had to take a deep breath.

Ian moaned exaggeratedly, palming himself. “You have no idea,” he raised his eyebrows.

Mickey laughed. “Stupid.”

They continued binging until Netflix had to ask if they were even paying attention.


End file.
